


So Proud Of You, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Promotion Ceremony/Promotion Ceremonies, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After a couple of months, Danny is finally getting the recognition that he deserves, What happens when he & Steve are alone?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	So Proud Of You, Danno:

*Summary: After a couple of months, Danny is finally getting the recognition that he deserves, What happens when he & Steve are alone?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day for a Promotion Ceremony, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was being promoted to Captain with special circumstances on that particular day. It was everything that the blond could’ve imagined.

 

The Team were there to celebrate with him, They were so proud of their love one, & worked hard, so the day was perfect. The Loudmouth Detective was so grateful, that they did this for him, & knew that his lover has a surprise waiting for him at home.

 

Steve did have a surprise for the blond at home, & he arranges a ride home for Danny, He went to Lou, who said, “No problem, Do what you have to do, I will make sure that he gets home safe, & sound”, Steve “thanks” him, & rushes out to do what he needs to do.

 

“Thanks, Lou”, The Loudmouth Detective told his friend, after the big man told him what the former seal told him, & that he will be bringing him home. They all left together. The Blond is wondering what his lover is up to now, as he was enjoying the silent drive to his house.

 

As soon as he got in, & locked everything up, He went up his bedroom, His cock was hard as granite, as he took in the vision of his lover on their bed, naked, & skin golden. Which is the blond’s favorite, & he immediately went to the bed. Steve immediately kissed him with such fierce passion.

 

After denying, & controlling each other’s orgasms, & had multiple orgasms. They were cuddling, & snuggling against each other, as they were spent from their “activities”. “Thank you for everything, & saving me, I am so proud of you, Danno”, “I love you, Babe, Anything for you”, They kissed, & fell asleep in each other’s arms dreaming of their future.

 

The End.


End file.
